penguincrafterfandomcom-20200213-history
ConwayCraft
ConwayCraft is a survival server made by Conwayslife, who is reguarly called by Conway. The server is whitelisted for friends and cousins only, but everyone was opped so they can tp. That is, until everyone started hacking in items. Now everyone BUT conwayslife is deopped. The server has been through two stages. Note that no one on the server had a Youtube channel and thought that the old ConwayCraft would end soon, so videos of the old server do not exist. However, pictures exist, but are rare. Pre-ConwayCreate ConwayCraft was first a regular Minecraft server. And enormous amount of people have played on it before, and enjoyed it. First builds Conway had created a "Temple of Apollo" on the server, and although it was pretty basic, it was really good. His house also had an underground basement with a system of passageways leading to every interesting point of the server: one toward the Temple of Apollo, one leading into the vending machine, and one underneath Conway's farm. Agent_EnderNuke, playing as nuclearwombat, had a house there, and penguincamp made what was a really crappy house made of netherrack, gravel, cobblestone, stone, sand, wood, and wood planks. But he just recently got his Minecraft account, and most newbies usually can't build a half decent house on their first try (no offense). Later Conquests Later, Agent_EnderNuke, along with Conway and Grandmabobbie (a friend of Conway's) braved a trip into a nether fortress. They had brought some obsidian along with them, and made another nether portal in the fortress. When they came out, they found a jungle and settled there. penguincamp later found his way through the nether to the fortress and the portal, and made friends with new cats. Hacks and Griefs and Spawns The Rise of Hacks But the hacking age erupted. People started spawning items on the server, (even though it was illegal) which was very easy since everyone had been opped. penguincamp himself remembers spawning a fishing rod. He also remembers Grandmabobbie building a castle on creative mode. The mnelliot Affair The Basics mnelliot, Conway's cousin, then hacked in bedrock, obsidian and lava. Using creative to make a giant town as well, Conway, jsaret, Agent_EnderNuke, and Grandmabobbie start placing TNT all over his kingdom. Then Conway spawned a creeper and Agent_EnderNuke lured it. When the creeper exploded, Agent_EnderNuke died, then TNT exploded everywhere and everyone died. penguincamp Stands up for mnelliot But penguincamp thought that they should have just fined him a whole bunch of diamonds. After all, they didn't have proof that mnelliot went on creative to build that, and what's more, the four people were technically griefing by spawning the TNT. mnelliot's Departure mnelliot then moved away to another area of the server, far away from everyone and their homes. He also felt that penguincamp was the only person he could trust. He teleported penguincamp to him, and showed him around his town. But penguincamp didn't know the coordinates to teleport back to the spawn, and was trapped there, until another person got on and teleported him back. But mnelliot and penguincamp worked and played hard. One time, mnelliot blew up a giant chasm, and he dared penguincamp to jump to the other side. But when he did, he found a mine shaft. Exploring the mine shaft, they found a chest and a dungeon. When they came back up, penguincamp had a load of iron, some redstone, some gold, a few loaves of bread, and a music disc. Eventually someone came on, and penguincamp teleported back. More Griefs The griefer attacks got worse. NPC's started spawning all over the spawn. penguincamp's second out of four houses was destroyed by some unknown person. Agent_EnderNuke's water elevator was destroyed when numerous pieces of glass were broken. The trading center and the vending machine were de-redstoned. And someone took trees from the jungle, planted them right in the spawn, and fed bone meal to them. This was an ideal place for evil mobs to chill out, so anyone who went to the spawn were pretty much sitting ducks. Also, someone made a Herobrine temple. The Final Stages of the First ConwayCraft Conway established a small town about a kilometer away. penguincamp started two businesses: Grieferproof (an insurance company) and nickrz11's Storage System (a storage company). They weren't too successful. But now Agent_EnderNuke finally got his own Minecraft account. The Restarting of ConwayCraft But the griefing attacks got so bad that Conway decided to make a new server. It would still be called ConwayCraft, but it would be a different world, and it would require IC2. So Conway said that on the last day of the server, everyone would be able to do whatever they want. Nobody had seen so many griefs on one server. During ConwayCreate The Beginning The new ConwayCraft had the IC2 mod on it. There was a much bigger rules room, a room with multiple signs showing the recipes for UU-matter, and a pre-built nether portal. Conway, Agent_EnderNuke, nuclearwombat, penguincamp, Grandmabobbie, and vincentaaron were the first people to go on the server. Unfortunately, everybody was still opped, so item spawning was still common. But it was less frequent, now that total hackers like mnelliot were banned. Conway made a sort of underground house, like his first house on the original ConwayCraft. It had a complete set of machines and a locked chest. But outside his house was a public machine center, complete with two generators, an electric furnace, a macerator, a recycler, a compressor, and a canning machine. Prank Wars The Rise of the Prank Wars One day, Conway was watching Prank Wars on Youtube. He then got the idea that people could not grief, but they could prank. But the pranks were maniacal. penguincamp covered vincentaaron's entrance to his house/castle with stone and flooded every floor. Conway made the word "Loser" out of leaves and ice on penguincamp's house, then covered the doors and chests with obsidian and put insults on signs inside the house. He then put the blame on Grandmabobbie. penguincamp covered up Grandmabobbie's house, which made it look like it never was there since it was dug in to a mountain. The Fall of the Prank Wars But Conway repealed the pranking rule when Agent_EnderNuke covered up his solar panels, which produced energy to the mass fabricator. The mass fabricator created UU-matter, a highly valuable substance on the server. When Agent_EnderNuke covered up the solar panels, the procession of making matter slowed down until it stopped. More Builds and Conquests But some people were building just like the old server. Conway had two houses - the second with an underground pipe and tunnel system. He had also expanded his sugar cane farm to the jungle. There was a small market where people sold stuff. Agent_EnderNuke had a shack for sugar canes and Conway had one for UU-matter, which made him successfully rich. penguincamp explored some nearby islands and made a small adobe away from his home. And, in the nether, Conway and Agent_EnderNuke somehow founded a city ''above ''the bedrock. Later people found out that they just hacked. The Fall of ConwayCraft Later on, Conway learned how to manage two servers at once. He then made a server called ConwayCreate. That was a pretty huge success. But still, many people also prefered ConwayCraft. Being on ConwayCraft was slightly annoying. It required IC2 compatible with 1.2.4, and Conway didn't want to update to 1.2.5, mostly because it was just a minor bug update and there wasn't anything really changed about it. Since you needed to have 1.2.4, but couldn't have 1.2.5 to go on the server, you couldn't go on any 1.2.5 either. And when 1.3.1 came out, everyone updated, and no one went on ConwayCraft anymore. Conway had been meaning to update the server, but, wass never quick enough to catch the latest IC2 client on time. So Conway decided to shut down the server, at least until he could get a chance to update it. Until then, everyone played on ConwayCreate or Penguincrafters Official. The Re-Rise of ConwayCraft Conway successfully turned ConwayCraft from an IC2 server to a Tekkit server, because of the fact that IC2 is in Tekkit. He successfully did this without deleting ConwayCreate, which had risk of being deleted because of a RAM overload that would happen if he kept both servers running at once. Unfortunately, he has to shut down ConwayCreate in order to play on ConwayCraft. He is buying more memory so he can run both servers at the same time. Now, AdamRam, Glitchster, and NinjaOtter1209 play on ConwayCraft. Glitchster and NinjaOtter have teamed with conn_creeper30 to make a company called "Creeper Corp." conwayslife has recently joined the company. penguincamp, already having some IC2 machines and valuable supplies, is going to keep his house where it is and make a division of Penguins inc. Glitchster has been accused of stealing Red Matter from AdamRam, and has been found guilty. He must pay 1 1/2 the EMC value back. AdamRam is actually the real AdamRam's brother. He now has a new account called JonRam. In the Future penguincamp is going to make a series on the server if he can get his Tekkit running. He even cleared 300GB of his memory, but that didn't work. He is thinking of getting Fraps for Connor's PC so they can record the server. But no one really goes on anymore. \Penguincamp (talk) 10:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:server Category:Conwayslife Category:admin Category:ConwayCreate Category:deopped Category:griefers Category:IC2 Category:Tekkit Category:memory Category:RAM Category:Prank Wars